Electronic devices are becoming more powerful, and more portable, with each passing generation of technology. To accommodate the increased power and portability, increased memory on devices is becoming essential. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) is a memory technology frequently used in computing devices such as mobile computing, embedded computing, and other computing applications. The circuit density of DRAM is a factor in determining how much memory can fit in a particular integrated circuit package. A higher density leads to more memory on the integrated circuit. However, increased circuit density can also lead to manufacturing challenges that may adversely impact product yield. It is therefore desirable to have improved structures and methods to allow increased circuit density while mitigating issues with product yield.